epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic rap battles of Angemon 44: Ivan the Terrible vs Spiderman
Cast: George Watsky : Spiderman/ Peter Parker Epic Lloyd: Ivan the terrible Cameos: Zach Sherwin: Alexander the Great Marry Doodles: Gwen Stacy Jenna Marbles: Mary Jane Grace Heilberg: Black Cat J J Jameson: Nice Peter (voice), Epic Lloyd (acting) Background: Spiderman: Rooftop Ivan the Terrible: Pistilgo Castle Intro: JJ: Parker, Parker !!!! Peter: Hey JJ, let me guess you want me to take pictures of spiderman JJ: Absolutely that wall crawling menace cant stay in my city Peter: Riiiiiight, dont worry JJ i will get right to it JJ: And while your at it, theres this new bad guy intown he claims to be ivan the terrible, and its all thanks to spiderman. Now get out there and take some pictures!!! Sometime later Spiderman: Well another round of criminals captured, pictures taken, and im hungry, plus MJ must be worried about..... Spidey senses going off ( Spiderman gets rocketed sky high by a man on a horse, luckilly spiderman swings to a builiding.) Spiderman: Woah what the ???: So you are the famed wall crawler i wish to battle you (the title pops up) Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44!!!! (title fades out to spiderman hanging upside down from a rooftop, spidey then flips on to the rooftop) SPIDERMAN Vs Ivan the Terrible Begin!!! Ivan: Дa you want to mess with me terrible is in the name I was feared throughout russia while your powers a lame Your a nerd with the agility of an insect I'll disect you and choke you with your own webs you pest !!! In this battle its clear im the Viktor If you were sceintifically acurate you'd shit more Im more terrible than anyone of your villans take all your girls back to my crib and i will be chillin Your 3rd Movie was good? Since when, the reboots messed up Dont make me bring JJ hear to whup your as again, you really suck your cleary overated, and you fame is outdated, so remeber i just kicked your ass right back and out of the avengers Spiderman: First of all spiders arent insects pal get your facts straight dying in game of chess, well you just got kinged by me mate You may have had "great power"..... but not allot of responsibilty Its clear to me that im the victor you wining is an "Amazing" Fantasy My flow is spectacular, while yours is unberable Killing your own son, wow you really are terrible Looking at all of your wives, its clear that i had more girls your so evil that it makes me wanna hurl but scratch that im gonna win this, cause your worse than flash Turn off the dark, web you up, and stuff you in the trash Im going to take back your land, you miscaluclated your victory man cause Parker can do whatever a spider can Ivan: Well Petey it apears that youve crossed the line with a batman rip off villan, i can beat your sinister six anyday/anytime my flow is like a rhino im, coming in with full force wanna taste of my Venom ? my flow will leave you horse with no remorse When it comes to squashing bugs, i will leave you smashed I should have gone against Alexander instead of this piece of crap i just took you down like kingpin shot your aunt, im evil !!! (HAHAHAH) I got no regrets Im the true amazing of this battle, my flow will haunt you like your uncles death Spiderman: Alright Bud now you asked for it ( Spidey webs up Ivans mouth) Spiderman(fast rap): Dont bring my familly into this you little piece of shit Im amazing your insaneley lossing to me bitch Looking at your long crimes and history its clear to see That youll never beat the king of new york, me spidey Spiderman: Sure i got a bad job, but i safe people for free While you belong in a mental home, and my comics make me money My flow was unlimited bro, this is the end like your loss in chess man You just got your ass beat by your friendly neighborhood spiderman WHO WON Whoes next You Decide EPIC "sword clash, thwip" Rap Battles of Angemon 44!!! Category:Blog posts